Huye o Elígeme
by CeZu
Summary: Draco Malfoy era la persona que menos esperaba en la puerta de su casa. Odiaba a su psicóloga por dejarle el deber de hacer más amigos y aún más ellos por permitir que esto suceda. ¿Qué hará ahora que todos sus amigos tienen su propia vida? Maldita inseguridad. Pero Draco tiene otros planes con ella. AU. Sin Magia.Dramione.
1. EL TIMBRE

**NOTA: Antes que nada, muchas gracias por dar click en esta historia y empezar a leer. Soy primeriza en este tipo de cosas, pero de veras a veces la vida cotidiana trae muchas ideas. Trataré de actualizarla semanalmente. Espero sus opiniones en los comentarios de lo contrario creeré que los fantasmas leen mi historia xD. Bueno si también en parte eso y lo otro es que como a toda persona que escribe siempre se ilusiona con tener comentarios es como el chocolate luego de años son haberlo probado. :) **

**Summary:** La persona que menos esperaba estaba tocando su puerta. No quería dejarlo entrar, pero aún así lo hizo. Se arrepintió. Pero aún así lo dejó entrar todas las veces. Quería huir. Pero algo le decía que se quede. Odiaba a su psicóloga por dejarle el deber de hacer más amigos. Maldita inseguridad. AU. Dramione

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling

.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 1.1: EL TIMBRE**

Viernes por la noche. Una joven de cabello castaño largo y enmarañado caminaba deprisa dentro de su departamento hacia el intercomunicador.

No tenía planes para ése día, en verdad esperaba pasar la noche leyendo un nuevo libro que adquirido en la feria la semana pasada, había leído buenas reseñas sobre el libro: la trilogía The Century de Ken Follet y viendo la cantidad de páginas se emocionaba mucho, le encantaba leer. Mientras caminaba hacia el intercomunicador pensó. _¿Quién será? Harry dijo que saldría con Ginny …y Ron que iría a ver un partido al estadio. No he quedado con nadie. Bueno espero que se haya equivocado de dirección quien quiera que sea. _Llegó al intercomunicador y lo descolgó, pero antes de poder hablar vio la pequeña pantalla. Tragó saliva. _¿Qué hace él aquí? _Decidió de igual manera preguntar quién era, tal vez se estaba equivocando.

-¿Sí, diga?-habló. Vio como la imagen del un hombre joven giraba hacia la cámara. _¡Nooo! De todas las personas ¿por qué tenía que ser él? _Gritó en sus pensamientos. Tragó saliva.

- Hola…Granger- sonrió el joven.

-¡Ah!-fingió sorpresa. _Genial ahora saluda, saluda,… saluda_. Pensó.-¡Malfoy! Hola.

-Mmm pasaba por aquí y decidí pasar a saludar un rato.

-¡Ah!... Bueno- respondió nerviosa la joven. _Y ahora qué, qué_. No sabía qué decirle, o lo invitaba a pasar o sólo hablarían por intercomunicador, lo último era de mala educación así que se decidió por la primera alternativa. –Bueno, pues entra.- Presionó un botón para que la puerta se abriera.

-Nos vemos arriba-dijo el joven empujando la puerta.

Inmediatamente la joven se dirigió al baño de visitas, estaba con la ropa más cómoda qué tenía y puesto que aún era verano, vestía unos shorts y blusa sin mangas con escote._ ¡Ay, no! Por qué hoy, no debo dejar que me va con esta ropa, sino pensará que…quiero algo con él._ Corrió rápidamente a su habitación, abrió los cajones y sacó otra blusa negra sin mangas, y esta vez sin mucho escote, y un pantalón de tela. Ya genial, ahora…espera. _No puedo dejarlo entrar, soy una chica, estoy sola, y es viernes por la noche, no puedo dejar que entre, puede aprovecharse…y no lo conozco mucho, y es un chico, y … ya sé._ Pensaba mientras caminaba buscando su teléfono celular. _Vamos Harry, contesta, contesta._ Empezó a timbrar el celular de su amigo.

–Deje su mensaje en la casilla de voz- fue lo único que escuchó.

-¡Grrr! ¡Maldición Harry! ¡Ya sé! Ginny tú no me puedes fallar, por favor, por favor-suplicaba mientras deslizaba ágilmente sus dedos por la pantalla buscando el número de Ginny. Presionó el botón de llamada. Apagado. -¡Nooo! Ginny. Y justo cuando más la necesito- suspiró.

Aunque lo dudó por momento decidió marcar en número de Ron. Empezó a sonar el teléfono. Constestó.

-¿Qué sucede Hermione?-se escuchó del otro lado. - Ya va a empezar el partido así que ve directo al grano.

_¡Haa! Maldito ¿Cómo se le_ ocurre?-No, nada Ron. Pediré ayuda a alguien más- lo dijo de forma cortante y colgó.

_Tendré que dejarle mensaje a Harry._ Empezó a escribir el mensaje, pero los tendones empezaron a molestarle._- _Maldita tendinitis_-_bufó_._

HARRY LEE ESTO CUANTO ANTES,

Draco Malfoy está en mi casa

no sé por qué diantres ha venido

SOS.

Miró el mensaje de texto y presionó el botón ENVIAR. Aún preocupada se dirigió a la sala, Malfoy debería tocar su puerta en cualquier momento. Ella vivía en el octavo piso de un complejo residencial inaugurado hace apenas 5 años, la mayoría era gente joven. _Seguro está subiendo por las escaleras y no usó el ascensor jaja. _Al parecer habían diseñado mal la ubicación del ascensor pues muchos que llegaban allí por primera vez no lo encontraban. Pero el joven Malfoy ya había estado allí.


	2. LA PUERTA

**NOTA: Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron review, follow y favorito, estoy muy agradecida, ya saben que cualquier opinión es bienvenida y también las sugerencias gracias ;D.**

**Summary:** La persona que menos esperaba estaba tocando su puerta. No quería dejarlo entrar, pero aún así lo hizo. Se arrepintió. Pero aún así lo dejó entrar todas las veces. Quería huir. Pero algo le decía que se quede. Odiaba a su psicóloga por dejarle el deber de hacer más amigos. Maldita inseguridad. AU. Dramione

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling

.

CAPITULO 1.2:LA PUERTA

.

.

Acababa de dejar estacionado su auto último modelo en el condominio donde vivía su amigo de la infancia Theodore Nott, tocó el timbre y esperó un rato, cinco, diez, quince minutos; pero nadie respondió. Era extraño que no estuviera en su departamento a estas horas, normalmente salía a partir de las 10 de la noche con su amada Luna. _Seguro fue abducido por lunática. _Pensó. Luego de soltar un fuerte suspiro, volteó a la derecha, vio otro edificio que sobresalía a unas cuadras. _Bueno, ya que no tengo motivo para volver rápido a mi casa. Supongo que haré otra escala técnica._ Decidió no usar su auto; ya que estaba cerca.

Empezó a caminar lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos mirando las copas de los árboles. Sí estaba muy tranquilo, especialmente en esta noche de verano.

Ya iba llegando a su destino, un barrio tranquilo de gente acomodada. _Sólo por guardar la cortesía._ Se dijo. Recordaba que cuando estaba en la universidad en su último año, se vio arrastrado a participar de la reunión navideña del grupo de Harry Potter. El muchacho jamás le cayó bien…en un principio cuando se conocieron en la escuela quiso ser su amigo, Potter era famoso y él también, debía incluirlo en su círculo de amistades. Pero Potter rechazó su oferta públicamente. Lo humilló delante de todo el colegio, y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Ya cuando estuvo en la universidad, lo encontró nuevamente junto a su fiel amigo Ron Weasley; alto, pelirrojo, pecoso, y el sexto hijo de una familia considerada los nuevos ricos. Eran uña y mugre, juntos en todo. Trataba de alejarse lo más posible de esos dos; pero "desgraciadamente" su amigo Theo empezó a tener una relación amorosa con Luna Lovegood, amiga de Potter.

Llegó a la entrada de un edificio alto, bien iluminado. Y buscó el número que si bien su memoria no le fallaba era el 802. Tocó el botón que se encontraba al lado derecho del número, y esperó.

Empezó a pensar en una buena excusa por la visita, inesperada por cierto, le diría que pasaba por allí, omitiría lo de Nott, no quería parecer un idiota que no había encontraba a su amigo y tomarla a ella como segunda opción. Un Malfoy debía mantener su orgullo. Pero en verdad le debía en parte su gratitud a ella, Hermione Granger; y no quería quedar en deuda con ella. Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

‒¿Sí, diga? ‒ se escuchó del otro lado. Se acercó al intercomunicador y pudo distinguir un pequeño hueco, supuso que era una cámara._ ¡Mierda! ¡Ya me vio! Debo guardar un semblante calmado, que no se note que no sabía que allí estaba la cámara._

‒Hola…Granger‒sonrió. _Espero que no haya sido muy obvia mi reacción. _Esperó 10 segundos_. Creo que ni ella misma cree que estoy yo tocando el timbre._

‒¡Ah! ‒ se escuchó y luego otra pausa, esta vez un poco más larga. ‒¡Malfoy! Hola‒ .

_Sí, está sorprendida, no puede ser más obvia._ Rió para sus adentros. ‒Mmm pasaba por aquí y decidí pasar a saludar un rato‒ _Maldición eso no sonó digno de un Malfoy._

‒¡Ah!... Bueno‒ otra pausa, esta vez más larga que las anteriores –Bueno, pues entra. ‒

_En verdad esta chica está muy nerviosa, no debo culparla, mi presencia deja sin palabras a todas. _Escuchó que la puerta hizo un crack y se entreabrió ligeramente.

‒Nos vemos arriba‒fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Iba subiendo lentamente las escaleras, no quería usar el ascensor porque quería tener más tiempo para pensar. _Y ahora ¿qué planes? Invitarla a comer, una película, un café, o me quedo a conversar en su departamento._ Esto último lo negó. _¡NO! Qué se supone que pueda gustarle a Granger, ¡no tengo pensado revolcarme con ella para nada! ¡Tiene el cabello alborotado como si fuera un nido, es una rata de biblioteca, sólo estudia, estudia, y estudia! ¡La típica nerd! No tengo por qué aparecer frente a ella como su príncipe, aunque en verdad soy un príncipe. _En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa_. Pero de todas formas tengo que agradecerle con algo, es ahora o nunca, no puedo pasearme por allí ignorando que mi destino y el de mi familia fue salvado por ella._

Dirigió su mirada al gran número "8" que estaba frente a él. Por fin había llegado. Buscó el departamento de Hermione, estaba a la derecha. Antes de tocar la puerta, se detuvo frente a un espejo, reviso cuidadosamente su imagen. Cabello rubio platinado con unos cuantos mechones que caían rebeldemente sobre su frente, camisa celeste bien planchada y unos pantalones negros. ‒Draco esta noche, te ves genial. ‒guiñó un ojo a su propia imagen. Se detuvo en seco. _¿Por qué debía impresionarla? Sólo debo quedar bien y que no soy un mal agradecido._

Procedió a caminar hacia la puerta. Tocó dos veces la puerta. Esperó, y al instante salió ella, algo nerviosa. Pero él se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta a punto de pronunciar un "Hola".

‒Malfoy… tiempo sin verte‒ se colocó uno de sus rizos detrás de su oreja‒me disculparás pero… no me había fijado bien; pero no tengo nada para invitarte, disculpa de veras‒ empezó a jugar con sus dedos‒ ¿Te importaría si vamos al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas? ‒levantó la mirada y vio un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

‒Bb…bueno claro, no hay problema‒ tartamudeó Draco. _Maldición, por qué tartamudeas. _Dio un paso hacia atrás para dejar que Hermione saliera.

‒¿Vamos? ‒preguntó la joven, girando hacia él.

‒ Claro, vamos, te acompaño‒ esta vez lo dijo con mayor seguridad. Ambos procedieron a caminar rumbo al ascensor.

Hermione presionó el botón que indicaba para que el ascensor bajara. Esperaron por un rato, ninguno dijo nada. Hasta que las puertas se abrieron y ambos entraron. Draco sentía que estaba encerrado en una caja muy pequeña con Hermione y la caja se hacía cada vez más pequeña el techo empezaba a bajar y las paredes también, sentía pánico; pero debía controlarse. _Sólo son ocho pisos, vamos, sí se puede, sí se puede._ Repetía en su mente, dirigió una mirada discreta a Hermione. _¡Mierda! ¡¿Es la misma Granger que conocí en la universidad?!_ .Siguió escrutando su figura buscando algo que la diferencie de su antigua compañera, su mirada iba subiendo lentamente desde sus piernas, su delgada cintura, el ligero escote de su blusa...sintió que el calor se le subía a las mejillas y trató de calmarse a medida que su corazón empezaba a acelerarse. _¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Por qué tengo este tipo de pensamientos? _Siguió analizándola_. No es nada del otro mundo. _Dictó su juicio final para calmarse; pero había algo en la actual Hermione que lo hacía sentir un ligero hormigueo. Y así siguieron bajando hasta llegar al primer piso. Las puertas se abrieron y Draco sintió que la vida volvía a él. _Sí, debió haber sido la claustrofobia._

_._

_._

**Gracias por leer. Me pareció algo divertido colocarle a Draco lo de la claustrofobia, imagínense a Draco en el mundo muggle dentro de un ascensor, la locura total ¿no? Poco a poco iré poniendo las circunstancias en las que Hermione ayudó a la familia de Draco. **


	3. DULCE

**NOTA: Gracias miri por tomarte tu tiempo en dejar reviews, lo apreció mucho :3 ; a Alice Marie Fray, , Nay GM, Brianda Cullen, martaeugenia por darle click en follow y agregar a su lista de favoritos. Creo que estoy haciendo muy larga esta primera visita pero ya pronto acabará el día se los juró solemnemente :D . Espero actualizar pronto, salí de vacaciones de la universidad (oh yeah lml) pero eso no quiere decir libertad para mí, lastimosamente.**

**Summary:** La persona que menos esperaba estaba tocando su puerta. No quería dejarlo entrar, pero aún así lo hizo. Se arrepintió. Pero aún así lo dejó entrar todas las veces. Quería huir. Pero algo le decía que se quede. Odiaba a su psicóloga por dejarle el deber de hacer más amigos. Maldita inseguridad. AU. Dramione

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling.

**.**

**CAPITULO 1.3: DULCE**

**.**

**.**

‒ ¿Vamos? ‒preguntó la joven girando hacia él.

‒ Claro, vamos, te acompaño‒ esta vez lo dijo con mayor seguridad. Ambos procedieron a caminar rumbo al ascensor.

Hermione y Draco caminaban por la avenida principal a un ritmo pausado como analizando el sonido que hacían los zapatos de cada uno. No había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que habían salido del edificio y ya iban siendo 10 minutos. Una eternidad para ambos.

Draco había colocado sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, para su "felicidad" las llaves de su auto se encontraban en uno de los bolsillos así que empezó a jugar con ellas. Esa situación lo estaba poniendo nervioso, tenía que hacer algo. El silencio mutuo era muy incómodo. Debía haber algún tema de conversación, era demasiado extraño para él, y para cualquier otra persona que se encontrara en su misma situación, visitar a alguien con la que había intercambiado a duras penas 50 palabras en su vida universitaria. Tal vez debería sacar su lado elocuente.

‒Y dime Granger... ¿tienes una lista de lo que vas a comprar? ‒fue lo único que se le ocurrió. _Bueno algo es algo._

Hermione que había notado cómo Malfoy la había estado observando de reojo por largo tiempo, volteó a verlo sorprendida, no esperaba una pregunta como esa.

‒Bueno…‒empezó dudar. _No sé lo que le puede gustar a Malfoy… ¡espera esto de salir a la tienda es una excusa!_

Justo cuando Draco había tocado a su puerta, pensó que la única y última alternativa que tenía era dejarlo entrar, pasó por la entrada de la cocina y vio que el envase de las galletas estaba vacío. Una perfecta excusa.

‒ ¿Acaso olvidaste la lista? ‒ Draco la sacó de su nube de pensamientos.

‒ ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ‒volteó la cabeza para verlo y reclamarle, y se asombró de ella misma, se ruborizó y volvió a mirar al frente. _¡Qué tonta! ¡Cómo se te ocurre hablarle así! Si supiera que soy así en verdad. _Suspiró.

Draco levantó las cejas a modo de sorpresa por la reacción de la joven, iba a decir algo; pero ella fue más rápida.

‒Dime qué es lo que te gustaría comer‒ le dedicó una ligera sonrisa.

‒Ahh‒ estaba confundido. Puede que fuera muy adinerado y acostumbrado a lo más fino; pero por ahora tendría que bajar de nivel sus gustos exquisitos y refinados. ‒ ¿Estará bien si agregas Nutella, galletas a la lista? ‒.

‒Adoro la Nutella y las galletas ambas están en mi lista así que no hay problema‒sonrió aún más.

‒Vaya, tenemos los mismos gustos‒devolvió la sonrisa. _¡Imbécil cómo se te ocurre decir eso! Al menos ya sé que ambos adoramos la Nutella y galletas_. Un aura de satisfacción empezó a rodearle. No se dio cuenta de que se había detenido y estaba sonriendo.

‒Malfoy... ¿estás bien? ‒Hermione lo observaba preocupada.

‒Sí, estoy bien... ¿por qué no debería estarlo? ‒le guiñó el ojo.

Hermione confundida parpadeó varias veces procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir. _¿Malfoy haciéndome guiños? Seguro es una mala jugada de mi mente. Seguro le entró algo al ojo._

Siguieron caminando unas cuadras más hasta llegar al supermercado, no había mucha gente; por lo que las compras serían rápidas.

‒Vamos primero por las galletas y la Nutella.

‒Cogeré una carretilla para colocar las cosas‒ Draco se encaminó hacia las carretillas.

‒Ya, entonces me buscas en el pasillo de las golosinas.

Hermione se había sorprendido por la forma coordinada en la que actuaron, también le parecía muy gracioso que de todos dulces caros que pudo haber escogido Draco había decidido por algo que a todo simple mortal le gustaba y a ella también. Bueno poco a poco lo iba conociendo.

Llegó al pasillo y cogió dos frascos grandes de Nutella, ahora debía escoger las galletas, caminó hasta las galletas y se dispuse a coger las de choco chips cuando su celular que se encontraba en su bolsillo empezó a vibrar. Dejó los frascos a un costado del estante y sacó el celular. Era Harry. Presionó el botón del teléfono color verde y lo deslizó hacia la derecha.

‒ ¡Harry! ¡Te estuve llamando! También llamé a Ginny pero estaba apagado su celular.

‒Perdóname Hermione, Ginny quería ver una película a último momento y fuimos a verla, bueno la estamos viendo, he salido un momento al baño‒ se excusó el joven.

‒ ¿Ah? ¿No será que acaso la película te aburrió?

‒ ¡No! Bueno a decir verdad sí, un poco... ¡Pero eso no es lo importante! ¡Leí tu mensaje! ¡¿Está Malfoy en tu casa?! ‒ dijo rápidamente el joven.

‒ ¡No! ‒ suspiró ‒ De hecho logré convencerlo de que acompañe al supermercado a comprar unas cuántas cosas.

Se oyó un suspiro. ‒Felizmente que te hizo caso... ¿Y por qué fue a visitarte? ‒soltó la pregunta muy rápido.

‒No tengo la más mínima idea Harry.

‒Seguro que el maldito quiere hacerte algo‒arrastró sus palabras‒ ¡Que ni se le ocurra ponerte un ded...! ¡AHHH! ‒escuchó el grito de Harry y también el de una máquina.

‒ ¿Harry? ‒preguntó la joven al oír sólo el sonido de la máquina y luego un crack. _Creo que se chocó con la secadora de manos. _Esperó un momento, se apoyó en uno de los estantes y desvió la mirada a la entrada del pasillo por dónde se acerca Draco con la carretilla. _Oh no, debo colgar. _Y dicho y hecho colgó. Cogió los dos envases de Nutella y se los mostró a Draco.

‒Las encontré‒ colocó los envases en la carretilla‒Pero no sé qué sabor de galletas te gusta.

En general le gustaban los dulces, le gustaba sentir aquel sabor en sus papilas gustativas. Disfrutarlo lentamente de aquello que de niño le habían prohibido. Lo prohibido le gustaba, le daba más adrenalina, disfrutar de un momento que luego se disiparía. Algo efímero.

‒ Menta y choco chips está bien así‒ cogió los dos sabores y los colocó en la carretilla.

‒Bueno, necesito comprar unas cuántas cosas más, ¿no te importaría verdad?

‒Ya estamos aquí, sería una pérdida de tiempo para ti si vuelves otro día ¿no?

‒Lo digo por no incomodarte, así que gracias.

Empezaron a caminar buscando más cosas para llenar "la lista de compras" de Hermione, una vez terminadas las compras, salieron del supermercado. Draco caminaba llevando dos bolsas enormes y Hermione sólo una. La atmósfera alrededor de ellos se había aligerado, por lo que empezaron hablando de temas sin importancia, al menos ya no estaban desesperados por buscar un tema del cuál hablar.

**.**

**.**

Harry pedía disculpas a las personas que estaban sentadas disfrutando de la película, mientras él torpemente avanzaba hasta llegar a su asiento al lado de una guapa pelirroja de cabello largo.

‒Tardaste mucho Harry‒ dijo la pelirroja en voz baja acercándose hacia él.

‒Ginny, tenemos que irnos ya‒ la cogió de la mano ‒Tenía un mensaje de Hermione, y como mi celular estaba en silencio no lo vi hasta que fui al baño.

‒Ya, me cuentas después... ‒estaba con mirada fija en la pantalla en la cual se proyectaba la película, cogió el envase con las palomitas de maíz para dárselas a Harry.

‒Es que Ginny es urgente... ‒ alzó más la voz

‒Shhh Harry haces mucha bulla‒ le extendió de forma insistente el envase para que lo cogiera.

Harry al ver el poco interés de su novia decidió ir al grano.

‒Draco Malfoy está en estos momentos con Hermione. ‒terminó diciendo, vio como Ginny se había quedado con la mano derecha a medio camino de llegar a su boca con las palomitas. Bingo.

‒ ¡¿QUE?! ‒ soltó el envase que cayó al suelo con todas las palomitas y se paró de inmediato. Muchas personas empezaron a reclamar por el grito de Ginny. ‒Harry tenemos que ir inmediatamente allá. ‒ dijo la joven pelirroja con determinación. Se paró de su asiento y cogió de la mano a Harry arrastrándolo hacia el pasillo, poco les importó los quejidos de los asistentes.

‒Te dije que era urgente.

‒Ya cállate y camina más rápido. ‒ Ginny le respondió de forma autoritaria.

Ambos salieron raudos, rumbo al estacionamiento. Por parte de Harry no permitiría que lastimen a Hermione, era como su hermanita y Ginny...esto sí no se lo perdería por nada.

**.**

**.**


	4. CONFRONTACION

**NOTA: Gracias miri y aria por los reviews :D.**

**Summary:** La persona que menos esperaba estaba tocando su puerta. No quería dejarlo entrar, pero aún así lo hizo. Se arrepintió. Pero aún así lo dejó entrar todas las veces. Quería huir. Pero algo le decía que se quede. Odiaba a su psicóloga por dejarle el deber de hacer más amigos. Maldita inseguridad. AU. Dramione

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling.

**.**

**CAPITULO 1.4: CONFRONTACION**

**.**

**.**

Harry había olvidado cerrar la ventana del asiento de copiloto y ahora todo el viento golpeaba su rostro, quería cerrar la ventana pero no sabía si dirigir su mirada para presionar el botón que cierra la ventana o mirar al frente por si Ginny se pasaba una luz roja o atropellaba a alguien. Su novia al volante era un peligro y temía por su vida.

‒ ¡Ginny disminuye la velocidad! ‒alzó la voz Harry tratando de sujetarse las gafas.

‒ ¡AH! Perdón Harry‒ volteó a verlo. ‒ Es que es ¡Hermione y Draco! ¡Quién hubiera imaginado esta situación!

‒ Sí, es por eso que debemos ir a encarar al desgraciado ése.

‒No entiendo Harry, ¿por qué lo llamas de esa forma, aún?

‒Ése tipejo nunca me cayó bien, ya sabes que lo conozco desde la secundaria... sé cómo es. Es arrogante, narcisista, mujeriego, un creído, y... ¡te podría entregar una lista mucho más grande que la que tu madre nos entrega para hacer las compras!

Empezó a realizar un viaje en el tiempo, doce años atrás cuando entró en los pasillos de lo que sería su nueva escuela, no conocía a nadie y era el chico nuevo, a excepción de que era famoso debido a los trabajos de sus padres, un detective de renombre y una artista. Se presentó con la profesora que le habían indicado en la carta y, mientras caminaba por los pasillos pudo ver a un chico alto de pelo rubio casi blanco dándole un puntapié a otro que se encontraba en el suelo, estaba rodeado de otros chicos que se burlaban del almuerzo del chico pelirrojo que yacía en el suelo. A Harry le dio mucha impotencia, pudo haber ido hasta allá y defender al chico; pero la profesora, quien no se había percatado de la escena, le pidió que no se quedara atrás.

Entró en el aula, se sentó en la carpeta indicada por la profesora, no había olvidado ésa escena, le daba mucha cólera y al cabo de unos minutos se manifestó el protagonista de su enojo. Entró con tres chicos más riendo de lo más normal. Caminó hasta su carpeta y volteó inmediatamente al darse cuenta de Harry.

‒_Hola, soy Draco Malfoy. Te reconocí inmediatamente, eres Harry Potter. ‒lo dijo con un tono de sabelotodo y le extendió la mano. _

‒Pues yo lo conocí cuando estábamos en el club de la uni y nunca lo vi de esa forma‒ dijo Ginny volviéndolo al futuro. _Aunque creo que varias veces intentó ligarme. _Claro, que eso no le diría a Harry.

‒ ¡Eso es porqué quería ligarte! ¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta? Se mostraba cortés y todo lo demás contigo por interés...claro hasta que se enteró que eras hermana de Ron. ‒cruzó los brazos.

‒ ¡Oh vaya! Eso explica por qué dejo de tratarme así de un momento a otro. Creí que había perdido el interés en mi... ‒ volteó a ver a Harry‒ ¡Woaaa! ¡No debí decir eso! ‒ volvió su mirada al frente, sonrojada. _Bofetada mental._

‒Creo que le estabas siguiendo el juego‒ respondió malhumorado.

‒Pero; aunque el hacía eso...yo jamás te quité los ojos. ‒volteó a verlo colorada, como si fuese la primera vez.

‒Veo que mis encantos jamás pasan desapercibidos. ‒volteó hacia su novia dirigiéndole una sonrisa seductora.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas, en lo que parecía una eternidad los dos solos en el auto. De repente una luz los cegó. Harry fue el primero en reaccionar.

‒ ¡GINNY GIRA! ‒vio cómo se habían salido del carril y ahora estaban en el contrario, un autobús estaba dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Ginny en un hábil movimiento con el timón giró hacia la derecha para colocarlos de nuevo en el carril correcto. El bus pasó por el lado izquierdo del auto donde se encontraba Ginny.

‒ Creo que no más momentos cursis mientras conduzco. ‒terminó diciendo la joven.

‒Pero no hay duda que esto se inició por culpa del malnacido de Malfoy‒dijo con resentimiento Harry.

‒No puedes echarle la culpa a Malfoy hasta porque empiece a llover.

‒Tampoco exageres, ya en fin. Hermione es como mi hermana y no voy a dejar que le ponga un dedo encima.

‒Harry...el cabezota de mi hermano se ponía igual que tú lo haces ahora...pero Hermione lo convenció de que no iba a estar en una jaula por siempre, lo mismo va para ti. Además debe expandir su círculo de amigos.

‒Ginny... te entiendo; pero ella puede ser amiga, novia de cualquier otro menos de él.

‒Bueno, si te vas a poner en ése plan, no quiero saber cómo se pondrá Ron cuando se entere.

‒Estallará. Y estaba en lo correcto. El chico que Draco había golpeado años atrás era su mejor amigo Ron.

.

.

Draco y Hermione acababan de llegar al edificio donde vivía la joven. Durante su trayecto empezaron a hablar sobre su época universitaria; aunque ambos estaban en diferentes facultades pertenecían al mismo club; pero ninguno habló de sus amigos respectivos a excepción de Theodore y Luna la pareja que se encontraba en la intersección de ambos bandos. Entraron en el ascensor y nuevamente Draco empezó a sentirse incómodo.

‒ ¿No crees que es muy tarde? ‒preguntó la joven girando hacia él.

‒No, para nada‒consultó su reloj, eran las diez y treinta de la noche. ‒Además he dejado mi auto cerca de aquí, no tardaré mucho en llegar a mi casa.

‒ ¿Pero mañana no tienes que trabajar?

‒Mañana no tengo turno, ya sabes, ventajas de ser co-gerente general.

‒ ¿Y qué hay de las reuniones?

‒Iba a haber una hoy, pero dos de los gerentes de otras áreas aún no tenían listos los informes. ‒empezó a atar cabos. _¿Me parece o no quiere que entre a su departamento? ¿Tendrá escondido allí? ¿Algo que no quiera que vea...? O tal vez un amante secreto._

‒Oh ya veo... ‒Hermione estaba tratando de mantener la calma. Ya casi iban a llegar a su piso y no quería estar a solas con Draco en su departamento. Le daba pánico, recordaba que en los titulares de los noticieros siempre aparecían chicas atacadas en sus casas. _No, no debo pensar en eso._ Las manos le empezaban a sudar.

Llegaron a su piso y las piernas a Hermione le temblaban, salió lentamente del ascensor con la bolsa de compras, caminó por el pasillo tanto como sus nerviosas piernas le permitían y tropezó con un macetero, intentó apoyarse en la pared con la mano libre; sin embargo una mano la cogió firmemente del brazo. Y dio un grito de sorpresa. Sintió la voz de Draco cerca a ella.

‒No grites‒levantó la cejas‒ sólo soy yo.

‒Ah si...disculpa, me sorprendiste. Miró su brazo que aún era prisionero de la mano de Draco. Levantó lentamente la cabeza para pedirle que la soltara; mas unos pasos apresurados la hicieron rápidamente.

‒ ¡HERMIONE! ‒era Harry, quien iba caminando a zancadas hacia ella.

‒ ¡Harry! ‒una figura apareció detrás de él, la cabellera pelirroja de Ginny se hizo notoria. ‒ ¡Ginny! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

‒Creo que esa pregunta va más bien para él‒ tiró del brazo de Hermione, alejándola de Draco.

‒ ¡Potter! Grata sorpresa verte aquí‒ dijo Draco sonriéndole maliciosamente.

‒Es una pena que no sienta lo mismo al verte Malfoy. ‒Harry empezó a hacer más presión en el brazo de Hermione. Los tres estaban juntos, Hermione se sintió diminuta, ambos chicos eran altos; pero Draco superaba a Harry por unos diez centímetros y ella apenas rozaba la mandíbula de Draco. Al sentir que la presión iba en aumento en su brazo miró a su amigo en señal de reproche. ‒Oh lo siento Herms. ‒ la liberó del agarre.

‒Veo que tu novia también ha venido a hacernos compañía.

‒Mmmm se podría decir que sí. Chicos ¿por qué mejor no entramos para no molestar a los otros vecinos?

‒Bueno sí, opino lo mismo que Ginny, además fui con Malfoy a comprar bocaditos para compartir, hay suficientes‒ levantó la bolsa para mostrarles a ambos.

‒Granger tiene razón Potter, entremos a hablar civilizadamente. ‒colocó la bolsa que tenía en la mano derecha en la izquierda y se dirigió hacia Hermione para coger la bolsa que aún cogía.

‒Vamos Harry‒Ginny tomó de la mano a su novio, quien se había quedado quieto mirando a Draco.

Hermione buscó las llaves y entraron en fila. La entrada no era muy grande, la sala con muros blancos lucía muy amplia debido al espejo que abarcaba todo un muro, muebles color violeta con capitoné y una mesita de centro negra. Viéndolo desde cualquier ángulo era el departamento de una chica muy organizada.

‒ ¿Dónde dejo las bolsas?

‒En la cocina... ‒vio a Draco caminar hacia el pasillo‒es la primera puerta de la derecha.

‒Siéntense, en seguida les sirvo refrescos. ‒Hermione desapareció rumbo a la cocina siguiendo a Draco. Harry quiso caminar hasta allí para no dejarla sola; pero se detuvo al verlo salir de allí.

‒Bien Potter, hablemos‒ se sentó en el sofá, extendió los brazos a lo largo del respaldo del mueble y cruzó la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda formando un ángulo recto entre ambas.

‒ ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ‒ habló bajo apretando los dientes.

‒ ¿Visitando? ¿Por qué preguntas cosas obvias?

‒ ¿Entonces por qué a ella? Hubieras ido con tus otros amigotes o quizá tu amiguita de turno.

‒ Iría con ellos; pero no estoy interesado en ser el centro de atención en un club nocturno.

‒Olvidaste a tu amiguita.

‒Granger es ahora mi amiguita‒Harry lo miró con furia, apretó los nudillos a punto de pararse para golpearlo. ‒Cálmate ya, cuatro ojos, es una broma.

‒Una de muy mal gusto, no te atrevas a meter a mi amiga en el mismo grupo de amiguitas que tienes.

‒ ¿Cómo crees que haría eso? No tiene nada de especial.

‒ ¡¿Qué?! ‒ Harry se levantó de su asiento; pero Ginny que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen lo cogió de la camisa y lo devolvió a su lugar.

‒Malfoy creo que no deberías hablar así de quien salvó el pellejo de tu familia.

‒Mini Weasley lo hice sin ánimo de ofenderla; pero de todas formas no es mi tipo, eso quise decir.

‒ ¡Pero hay otras maneras! ‒Ginny frunció el ceño.

‒ ¿Qué tramas?

‒Nada en especial...no tiene nada de malo en conocer un poco más a tu salvadora ¿no lo crees? ‒miró a Harry directamente.

‒Con tal que mantengas tu distancia con ella, y no planees en aprovecharte. Te estaré vigilando.

‒ ¿Serás mi sombra ahora?

‒No pienso en seguirte a todas partes; pero sí, ni se te ocurra hacerle daño. Estás advertido.

‒No es necesario que me amenaces. Sé cuándo estoy yendo demasiado lejos.

‒¿Qu..? ‒Harry se calló al ver a Hermione entrar a la sala con cuatro vasos de refresco sobre una bandeja.

‒Es de naranja chicos‒ cada uno cogió un vaso y empezó a beber, las galletas estaban en medio de la bandeja y al centro había un pote con Nutella.

Nadie habló mientras bebían y comían las galletas. Ginny se acercó a Hermione para poder conversar, mientras Draco y Harry se lanzaban miradas asesinas. Draco se cansó de eso y se paró del mueble. Lo cual no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

‒ Bien Granger, es hora de retirarme, no quiero seguir incomodando a tu visita‒miró a Harry.

‒ ¿Ehh? ‒miró a Harry confundida. ‒ Ya, está bien no te preocupes, más bien gracias por la visita‒ le sonrió, ambos caminaron hacia la puerta.

‒Se me olvidaba‒ sacó de su bolsillo su billetera y de esta una tarjeta‒Si deseas salir a tomar algo, cenar o cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme‒le guiño el ojo.

‒Oh...gracias‒lo miró sonrojada tomando con su mano la tarjeta‒lo tomaré en cuenta‒ dio vuelta a la tarjeta y vio escrito su nombre con su número de celular y oficina debajo. ‒Ahh... yo, no tengo una tarjeta pero... ‒vio a Draco sacar su celular, deslizando hábilmente su pulgar por la pantalla.

‒Díctame tu número. ‒Hermione dictó su número y él lo apuntó. ‒Ahora sí estaremos en contacto. Bueno, nos vemos‒ se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla, y no pasó desapercibido la sorpresa de Hermione, y tampoco que Harry y Ginny los observaban desde la entrada de la sala. _¡Ja! ¡Chúpate esa Potter!_ Sonrió maliciosamente para sus adentros. Harry parecía que se quería lanzar encima de él para destrozarlo, en cuanto a la pelirroja, pudo notar que estaba conmovida. _Raro_. Pensó. Se separó de Hermione y salió por la puerta.

La joven se quedó mirando la puerta. _¿Qué fue eso?_ Empezó a sonrojarse, aun procesando la inesperada despedida. Volteó para volver con sus amigos y los encontró allí mirándola. Se dio cuenta de que Harry la miraba con desaprobación y a Ginny los ojos le brillaban de la emoción.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. PREGUNTAS

**NOTA: Hola! A cualquiera que este haya llegado a leer este capítulo, sé que al principio es decir los dos primeros capítulos no fueron convincentes, a mí tampoco me gustó cómo quedaron y me he propuesto editarlo en cuanto pueda, talvez para enero ya esté : ) y claro como no agradecer el apoyo incondicional de quienes han agregado este fics a favoritos o le hacen seguimiento especialmente a miri y aria. Ehhh por cierto si alguien quiere ver fan art dramione que he hecho –son dibujos tradicionales - pondré la dirección en el próximo capítulo :D**

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy era la persona que menos esperaba. No quería dejarlo entrar, pero aun así lo hizo. Odiaba a su psicóloga por dejarle el deber de hacer más amigos y aún más ellos por permitir que esto suceda. Maldita inseguridad. AU. Dramione. Sin Magia

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling.

**.**

**CAPITULO 2: PREGUNTAS**

**.**

**.**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Draco Malfoy había salido del departamento de Hermione Granger. Él conocía dónde vivía. Correcto. Tenían cómo contactarse. Por supuesto. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos se había puesto en contacto, pudieron agregarse a las redes sociales; pero nada. A Draco Malfoy le daba igual si ella trataba de contactarse con él. Pero estaba intranquilo. Y eso pudo notarlo su interlocutor.

‒ ¿Vas a terminar tu café? ‒dijo el joven sentado frente a él.

‒ ¿No ves que lo estoy tomando? ‒Draco levantó su taza para dar un largo sorbo a su café. Estaba frío. Alejó un poco la taza y miró a su amigo, quien sonrió a manera de un "te lo dije".

‒Esa taza ha estado allí más tiempo que mis dos tartaletas y capucchino. ‒cogió con la cucharita el último pedazo de la tartaleta. ‒Pediré la cuenta.

‒Aún no. Tenemos un tema pendiente.

‒Pues hace rato te dije que hablaras y te quedaste mirando tu taza hasta ahora. ‒levantó la mano para llamar al mozo.

‒Hubieras insistido, sabes que ando con la cabeza en otra parte. _Claro, en la empresa familiar. _Pensó.

‒Ya bueno hablaremos de eso en mi departamento...si es quieres venir a la cena de nuestro aniversario. ‒cogió la cuenta.

‒No gracias‒dio una respuesta rápida.

‒Sabes que eres bienvenido en nuestro humilde hogar cuando quieras.

‒A veces es sofocante, verlos a ambos tan...acaramelados.

‒El amor Draco. ‒ le guiñó un ojo.

‒Sí, claro Theo. ‒respiró hondo. Tenía que preguntarle; pero no sabía cómo empezar, no quería que su amigo sospechara. Podía ir a preguntarle directamente a la novia de éste, Luna; pero entre mujeres el chisme corre rápido, especialmente si son mejores con Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger. A veces se preguntaba qué le había visto Luna a su amigo, era alto, aunque no tanto como él, de contextura delgada y mirada melancólica. Aunque talvez la pregunta debía ser dirigida a su amigo Theodore.

‒ ¿Y vas a hablar? Aprovecha mientras el mesero viene con el cambio; aunque creo que demorará.

‒ ¡Ya! ‒debía empezar la pregunta como algo casual. ‒Por cierto, antes de ir al "tema principal" sabes ¿qué es de Hermione Granger? ‒ lo dijo rápido y desvió la mirada disimulando desinterés.

‒ ¿Hermione Granger? ‒ dudó‒Pensé que dirías otra cosa. ‒buscó la mirada de Draco‒ ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente de ella? Sabes que ha pasado mucho tiempo y... ‒hizo una pausa para atrapar su mirada y mirarlo con sumo interés‒ no he olvidado. ‒pudo notar el ligero sobresalto de Draco.

‒Oh, por favor, no empieces ya te dije que lo de aquella vez fue sólo para poder conocer un poco más a la "heroína" de nuestra familia. No soy un malagradecido, después de todo este tiempo.

‒Eso dices...pero no me refería a eso. ‒Sabía que Theodore se refería a otro evento en el pasado.

‒A veces creo que usas ése tema como chantaje. Te dije que eso quedaba entre nosotros y no íbamos a volver a tocar el tema. Nunca más. ‒hizo énfasis en la última frase.

‒Bien, no te lo haré recordar hasta dentro de un tiempo. ‒Draco hizo una mueca de fastidio ante el comentario.

‒No has respondido.

‒Bueno, Hermione ahora trabaja para el papá de Astoria. ‒lo miró fijamente.

‒Oh, vaya‒ simuló sorpresa. Claro que sabía eso. Astoria no paraba de criticarla cada vez que podía. Habían terminado su relación hace unos meses. Ella podía ser bella y astuta; pero su temperamento la malograba. Su padre era dueño de uno de los periódicos más leídos del país. Se dio cuenta que su amigo no la había llamado por su apellido como antes lo hacía‒ ¿Desde cuándo la llamas por su nombre?

‒Desde que vivimos cerca a ella y nos visitamos con frecuencia. ‒ dijo despreocupadamente.

‒No habías mencionado que se visitaban.

‒Ahora ya lo sabes. ‒le sonrió.

‒ ¿Algo más relevante? ‒ decidió que ya no preguntaría más.

‒Luna ganó un paquete de cambio de look con un estilista internacional, era para tres así que fue con Hermione y Ginny. Eso fue hace un mes.

‒Dije relevante... ‒se calló. _Eso explica por qué lucía ligeramente diferente. Aunque creo que debió ser algo más. _

‒Lo mismo de siempre...libros, trabajo, salida de chicas, libros, trabajo, salida de mejores amigos, trabajo. Nada nuevo aparte de eso. ‒continuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

‒Qué monótona su vida.

‒Si pues...es una lástima, es joven, con una gran carrera por delante, guapa... ‒ Draco lo interrumpió.

‒ ¿Guapa? Theo nunca le habías dedicado ese adjetivo.

‒Pero es la verdad, hasta mi Luna lo dice, cabe resaltar que cuando tenemos salidas grupales con Potter y Weasley también, los chicos tratan de acercársele; pero ella se aleja, además está el celoso de Ron Weasley que ahuyenta a todos los chicos y le salva el pellejo, aunque siempre terminan peleándose.

‒ ¿Dices que Weasley siente algo por ella?

‒No lo digo, en su cara está estampado el sello de que babea por ella; pero el bien imbécil lo niega. ‒ giró para ver que el mesero había vuelto con el cambio. ‒Gracias‒ le dijo y le dio una propina generosa.

‒Eso tengo que verlo‒pensó maliciosamente‒ ¿Y desde cuándo Granger va a fiestas? ‒se suponía que ya no debía preguntar más; pero la curiosidad ganó.

‒Sólo sé por Luna que tenía el deber de ampliar su círculo de amigos, conocer más personas...ya sabes cómo irritaba a todos con su actitud de mandona sabelotodo.

‒Si sé de eso, la vi en acción miles de veces, al final le lanzaban miradas asesinas. Sabía por otros de que Hermione cuando conocía a alguien no entraba en confianza de inmediato, le tomaba mucho tiempo y que cando se trataba de realizar trabajos sacaba su "lado osucro".Con que debe ampliar su círculo de amigos... ‒lanzó al aire mientras ambos se paraban dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del local.

‒Si quieres te paso la voz para nuestra próxima salida grupal. ‒levantó la cejas. Sí Theodore Nott tenía algo en mente.

‒No creo que sea del agrado de Potter y Weasley verme allí...aunque pensándolo bien, quisiera divertirme un tanto viendo la reacción del pelirrojo. ‒ _Y claro que ver a Granger en una fiesta no me lo pierdo por nada._

‒No hay problema, ellos ahora me adoran, no tendrán problema alguno para disimularlo. ‒empezó a reírse. Por algo Theodore Nott era su amigo, pensaban maliciosamente. Aunque también el plan de Theodore involucraba ayudar a su amigo a dar un pequeño paso que sería el cataclismo para los dos guardianes de Hermione. No por nada era su confidente.

**.**

**.**

Ya era de noche, muy tarde a decir verdad, había sido la última en salir de la oficina, pues se había ofrecido a redactar un artículo que nadie estaba dispuesto a aceptar a último momento. Habían sido varios días que no dormía bien y despertaba muy temprano para empezar su investigación periodística. Los ojos le pesaban y no quería conducir su auto, no quería dormirse al volante; por lo que decidió regresar en el subterráneo, caminaría unas dos cuadras; pero no sufriría un accidente fatal.

Caminó hasta la esquina para esperar que el semáforo del cruce peatonal cambiara de color. Estaba allí parada en "modo zombie" cuando el sonido de un claxon la sacó de su letargo. Miró de reojo, era un auto negro, de inmediato se giró para ignorar; pero seguía tocando el claxon. Ante la insistencia, concluyó que debía caminar hasta la siguiente cuadra para cruzar. Pudo ver de reojo que el carro avanzaba en paralelo a ella.

El temor empezó a crecer, aceleró el paso; sin embargo el carro seguía allí. _Un secuestrador al paso, un ladrón, un malnacido que quiere llamar mi atención, o tal vez sea un matón que han contratado para aniquilarme porque reprobaban alguno de mis artículos. _Aferró más su bolso para disponerse a correr, y sintió que su celular estaba vibrando. Sí, debía pedir ayuda. Sacó inmediatamente el celular y vio que aparecía el nombre de Draco Malfoy como llamada entrante.

Deslizó el pulgar a la derecha y contestó, la voz le temblaba.

‒ ¿Malfoy? ‒ escuchó su voz muy bajita como si se tratase de un gato.

‒Granger, hace rato que te estoy pasando la voz, mira a tu izquierda.

Hermione procesó rápidamente la información y giró. El auto negro se había detenido y la ventana estaba baja y pudo ver a Draco Malfoy asomándose por ella. Ambos colgaron el celular a la vez. Hermione estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y trató de recomponerse.

‒ ¿Creías que era un secuestro al paso? ‒Draco la miró divertido, abrió la puerta del auto y salió.

‒No... para nada‒ su voz aún temblaba. Debió retirar todos esos pensamientos anteriores sobre el propietario del auto.

‒Te llevo a tu casa‒ ofreció amablemente Draco.

‒ ¿Eh? No, está bien. Justo iba a tomar el metro. Además es muy tarde, y debes estar ya cansado por todo el trabajo.

‒ No hay problema, estoy yendo a recoger unos papeles al departamento de Theodore y Luna para revisarlos mañana en mi oficina. Vamos. ‒insistió.

‒ ¿Seguro que no habrá problema? ‒ aún dudaba.

‒ Ya te dije que no, ahora sube, que se nos hace tarde.

‒ ¡AH! Lo lamento, se te está haciendo tarde. ‒hizo caso, caminó hacia el auto e intentó abrir la puerta trasera.

‒Granger, tengo la puerta del copiloto abierta...

‒Es que... ‒no le gustaba estar a solas con alguien a quien hace poco conocía sola en un auto tarde por la noche, eso era.

‒No te haré nada‒ le respondió como adivinando lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la joven.

‒No era mi intención‒ bajó la mirada avergonzada‒ Es que no me gusta estar a solas con alguien a quien recién conozco. ‒ se sinceró.

‒Juro que no te haré nada malo, de lo contrario tus amigos colgaran mi cabeza. ‒Tenía que ganarse su confianza como sea.

‒Sí, disculpa más bien mi comportamiento‒lo miró tímidamente.

‒Bueno, entonces vamos. ‒Hermione subió en el asiento de copiloto, se colocó el cinturón y Draco hizo lo mismo en su asiento. Puso en marcha el auto.

‒ ¿Quieres escuchar música?

‒Por mí, no hay problema, escoge el que quieras. ‒seguía mirando al frente.

‒Bien... ‒escogió el álbum de Nirvana. ‒ ¿Por qué sales a esta hora?

‒Tenía que escribir un artículo y revisarlo a último momento. ‒dijo suspirando.

‒No sé cómo me di cuenta que eras tú la que estaba esperando en la esquina para cruzar, parecías a punto de caerte allí mismo. ‒vio el sobresalto de su acompañante.

‒No iba a caerme‒ dijo sonrojada‒Estaba esperando el cambio del semáforo.

‒Pero tu cabeza estaba hacia abajo.

‒Es que mis zapatos me hacían doler los pies.

‒ Te hubieras puesto otros.

‒No cuando tienes una entrevista para un artículo de investigación.

‒Y aquella vez que hiciste el artículo sobre familia... ¿quién te contactó? ‒la pregunta salió rápidamente de su boca.

‒Un conocido me explicó el problema en el que estaba tu familia y decidí indagar, además tu madre era amiga de la mía.

‒Humm, no sabía eso‒Nunca había tomado interés en las reuniones que tenía su madre con su círculo de amigas. Pensaba que eran todas viejas adineradas y chismosas compitiendo por quien llevaba la mejor ropa de diseñador o joyas. Al parecer el caso de que la mamá de Granger y su madre fueran amigas resquebrajaba la imagen que tenía en mente.

‒Al final todo había sido una venganza de tu tía, falsificando la firma de tu padre y vendiéndole acciones al mafioso Tom Riddle, tu madre me proporcionó los documentos necesarios, yo sólo hice mi trabajo.

‒Esa mujer haría lo que fuera con tal de satisfacer a ese mafioso, felizmente nos dimos cuenta a tiempo de esa jugarreta; pero ni bien había pasado un día del incidente, la prensa estaba que nos hacía problema.

‒Así es el periodismo.

‒Por eso ahora me tienen redactando informes detallados diariamente.

‒Te entiendo.

‒ Bueno pues Granger hemos llegado‒dijo deteniendo su auto frente al edificio en el que vivía Hermione.

‒Gracias por el jale. ‒ sonrió. Poco a poco se iba ganando su confianza.

‒Recuerda que tienes mi número, si un día sales de nuevo tarde, no dudes en llamarme, siempre soy el último en abandonar la oficina.

‒Tengo mi auto, puedo volver sola, sólo que hoy mis ojos me estaban fallando.

‒ Te dije que cuando te vi estabas con la cabeza hacia abajo a punto de caerte. ‒ le sonrió.

‒Ya, sí, es cierto, moría de sueño.

‒Lo admites. Tómalo como parte de agradecimiento por haber limpiado el nombre de mi familia.

‒Pero sólo hice lo correcto. Tu padre era inocente, lo estaban culpando de algo que no había hecho y encima los iban a dejar sin nada.

‒Es por eso. Al menos... ‒ dudó antes de continuar. Siempre había sido indiferente a ella, dentro de su círculo de amigos la llamaba como se le daba la gana; pero su perspectiva cambio cuando decidió publicar la investigación en el diario en que estaba como practicante. ‒Deberíamos empezar a conocernos mejor, ser amigos. Qué dices.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida. Draco Malfoy, archienemigo de sus dos mejores amigos le estaba ofreciendo su amistad. Por algo debía empezar, al menos alguien le ofrecía su amistad y no era ella quien trataba de hacerlo. Le extendió la mano.

‒Bien, entonces amigos.

Draco le dio la mano terminando el pacto.

.

.

.

.


	6. SORPRESAS

**NOTA: Feliz Navidad para todos! :3 y Feliz Año también (adelantado) Antes de empezar le debo a miri una respuesta desde hace cinco capítulos U_U asesíname a veces se me pasa, porque empiezo directamente a escribir y dejo al final la nota (buhhh)**

Miri: Tienes micha razón Draco debería empezar a cuidar su boca y no soltar la lengua así de fácil; ya sabe de lo que su amiguito es capaz de hacer xD.

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy era la persona que menos esperaba. No quería dejarlo entrar, pero aun así lo hizo. Odiaba a su psicóloga por dejarle el deber de hacer más amigos y aún más ellos por permitir que esto suceda. Maldita inseguridad. AU. Dramione. Sin Magia

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling.

**.**

**CAPITULO 3: SORPRESAS**

**.**

**.**

‒No entiendo por qué aceptaste ser amiga de Draco Malfoy‒ Harry Potter miraba fijamente a su amiga. La situación no le traía ninguna gracia. Felizmente Ron aún no se enteraba de eso, de lo contrario en ése mismo momento hubiera estallado en furia.

‒El que se lleve mal con ustedes dos no quiere decir que todos le deben dar la espalda. ‒Hermione respondió cansada ya de lo mismo era la cuarta vez que le preguntaban, tal vez creían que se había vuelto loca por ser ahora amiga del enemigo número uno de sus dos mejores amigos.

‒Eso ya lo sé. Pero ya sabes que tiene un gran historial con nosotros.

‒ ¿Y? ‒dio un sorbo a su jugo‒ Yo tomé la decisión, no ustedes.

‒Puede que trate de usarte para molestarnos.

‒Harry‒ resopló‒ Ya estamos muy grandes como para seguir con ése tipo de jueguitos. No creo que se le ocurra molestarlos porque se le dio la reverenda gana.

‒Sabes...de ése chico te puedes esperar cualquier cosa...siempre ha sido el matón de la escuela...aunque en la universidad se calmó.

‒Ya ves, todos cambiamos.

‒Seguro cambio de táctica. ‒Hermione rodó los ojos. Harry se dio cuenta de eso y concluyó que no llegaría a ninguna parte el tratar de disuadirla. ‒De acuerdo...pero si veo que te hace daño te juro que... ‒su amiga lo cortó.

‒Que lo harás pedazos‒ terminó la frase por él. ‒Harry no creo que nuestra amistad vaya a ser de mejores amigos si quiera, es más la última vez que lo vi fue la semana pasada y fue de casualidad de hecho. ‒suspiró.

‒Pero ¿y si no quiere que ustedes sean sólo amigos? ‒ soltó la pregunta. ‒‒No me hago ilusiones con eso, alguien como él tiene las expectativas altas. No soy la gran cosa sinceramente.

‒Hermione‒le tomó de la mano‒ Eres mi amiga, y no permitiré que te rebajes, vales mucho.

‒Gracias‒ le sonrió‒ A decir verdad ni siquiera se me había pasado por mi mente el tener alguna relación.

‒Todo a su tiempo‒miró hacia el pasillo del baño‒Hablando de tiempo, Ginny ya lleva mucho tiempo allí.

‒Se está arreglando seguro.

‒No exactamente‒voltearon a la vez hacia el otro lado. Ginny estaba parada mirándolos fijamente. Mejor dicho las manos de ambos que seguían entrelazadas. Hermione se percató del hecho e inmediatamente bajó su mano. Aún no le había contado lo de Malfoy.

‒Pensé que estabas en el baño‒dijo Harry algo nervioso.

‒Estaba hasta hace un rato, pasé por su lado; pero ninguno volteó a verme. ¿De qué hablaban? ‒les mostró una sonrisa falsa.

‒Ah‒Hermione no sabía como empezar. ‒Algo que a Ron le hará enojar.

‒ ¿Y de qué se trata? Sabes que me gusta molestar a mi hermano.

‒Ginny, si Ron se entera de esto no contendrá su furia.

‒Por favor Harry, ya hemos desatado su furia varias veces. ‒empezó a contar con sus dedos‒la vez que nos vio besarnos, cuando anunciamos que estábamos saliendo, cuando nos pilló teniendo re... ‒Harry y Hermione colorados como tomates la cortaron.

‒ ¡NO SIGAS! ‒gritaron al unísono

‒Ay, por favor, chicos, lo dicen como si fuera tabú. ‒miró su celular. ‒Bueno, a lo que venía. Hermione tu celular está apagado.

‒La batería estaba baja en la mañana olvidé cargarlo, ahora cuando regrese a la oficina lo cargo, ¿qué hora es?

‒Casi las dos. ‒respondió Harry.

‒Tengo que irme, tenemos una reunión en la oficina. ‒se dispuso a coger sus cosas e ir a pagar su cuenta.

‒ ¡Espera, espera! ‒dijo Ginny. Hermione la miró. ‒Luna llamó, dice que tiene que decirnos algo importante, a las ocho en su departamento dice.

‒Ya, iré para allá ni bien salga de mi trabajo. ‒Hermione cogió sus cosas y se fue.

‒Y bien...de qué se supone que hablaban con Hermione‒se sentó el sitio vacío que había dejado su amiga.

‒Prefiero que ella te lo cuente.

‒ ¿Y por qué no tú?

‒Porque soy la persona menos indicada para tratar con tema como este.

‒ Hum, ya veo.

**.**

**.**

La reunión se había pospuesto una hora, debido a que el ascensor se había malogrado y varios de los asistentes habían quedado encerrados, presionaron el botón de alarma; pero no funcionaba, la situación era aún más incómoda puesto que el calor del verano estaba haciendo de las suyas entre los empleados atrapados. Hermione pensó que era lo más estúpido que le había pasado, se sentía incómoda con la ropa que llevaba, ahora que estaba toda sudada debería pasar antes por su casa para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa antes de ir donde Luna.

Apenas puso un pie en su departamento, fue directamente a la ducha, y mientras se duchaba iba pensando en lo que se pondría. Si Luna había dicho que era algo importante debía darse prisa, algo casual pensó. De todas formas Theodore trabajaba hasta tarde hoy.

Se puso un polo gris, shorts azules y sandalias, salió a toda prisa con el cabello aún mojado, puesto que con el calor que hacía se secaría rápido. Fue caminando hasta llegar al edificio donde su amiga residía, ya había pasado media hora, esperaba que a sus amigos no les haya picado el bichito de la puntualidad.

Entró al edificio y se dirigió a paso veloz al ascensor, una vez allí presionó el botón. Y esperó. Estaba en su propio mundo esperando a que el ascensor llegara al primer piso, cuando las puertas se abrieron se dispuso a entrar; pero una voz conocida la llamó.

‒ ¡Granger!

‒ ¡Oh! Malfoy... ‒presionó una vez más el botón para que no se cerraran las puertas. ‒Theodore trabaja hasta tarde hoy.

‒Sí, lo sé; pero me dijo que estaría a esta ahora porque le deben horas...ya sabes a veces se trabaja más horas de lo usual.

‒Vaya... ‒entraron al ascensor juntos. Ambos se quedaron callados una vez dentro y Draco presionó el botón del quinto piso. Hermione cayó en cuenta de que sus amigos no se tomarían para nada bien la presencia de Draco, especialmente Ron.

Draco aún estaba con traje de oficina, muy elegante como siempre. Hermione lo miraba por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo, los silencios entre ellos eran incómodos. Decidió mirar hacia abajo. Algo de interesante debía encontrarle a sus sandalias. Fue en ése momento que se percató que estaba con ropa casual, con unos shorts no eran tan altos; pero era la primera vez que otra persona además de su micro-grupo de amigos la vería así vestida, claro descontando a las miles de otras personas que encontraba al caminar.

Era la primera vez que Draco veía a Hermione en shorts, ni en época de verano en la universidad la había visto así, siempre usaba pantalones largos. _Buenas piernas. _Pensó mientras miraba de abajo hacia arriba a la joven. Hermione se percató del hecho, giró inmediatamente sonrojada para decirle algo y las puertas se abrieron. Habían llegado.

Hermione esperó que sus amigos no armaran un drama al verlos llegar juntos. Draco tocó el timbre por ella. Escucharon unos pasos apresurados del otro lado y la puerta se abrió, del otro lado estaba Ron.

Su rostro en un inicio mostraba sus labios curvados en una sonrisa que en cuestión de segundos se transformó en una línea. La cara se le puso roja.

‒TU‒tomó a Hermione del brazo y la jaló hacia él‒ ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? ‒arrastraba las palabras furiosamente.

‒Theodore y Luna me dijeron que viniera. ‒respondió Draco tranquilamente.

‒ ¿Y por qué vienes con ella?

‒Acabamos de encontrarnos en el primer piso.

‒ ¿Estás tramando algo, no es así?

‒ ¡ja! Cómo crees. Sólo vengo por invitación. ¿Weasley estás de portero?

‒NO

‒Entonces déjame pasar.

‒Lo harás cuando nos vayamos

‒ ¡RON! ‒ Hermione forcejeó y se soltó del agarre‒ Déjate de niñerías. ¡Es invitado de Theodore!

‒Y de Luna. Lo olvidaste Granger.

Hermione contuvo una mirada asesina. ‒Ya, déjalo entrar.

‒Está bien‒respondió de mala gana, terminó de abrir la puerta, esperó a que Draco entrara y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Draco lo rozó ligeramente con el hombro, ambos eran del mismo tamaño.‒Desgraciado. ‒murmuró Ron.

‒Weasley, estamos en tregua. No lo arruines.

‒Sí, sí. Señor pacifista. Lo que usted diga.

Entraron a la sala y allí estaban reunidos, Harry, Ginny, Luna y Neville Longbottom, un viejo amigo de la facultad. _Al parecer Theodore sólo tiene a Malfoy de su lado._ Determinó Hermione, su antigua "pandilla" de los chicos populares de la universidad se había desintegrado.

Malfoy sintió que no estaba en su territorio, las chicas parecían estar conformes con su presencia pero los chicos le lanzaban miradas asesinas. Neville Longbottom pudo haber sido tanto en la secundaria como en la universidad el típico perdedor; pero había evolucionado durante los años y ahora era el más alto de todos. Draco debía dar crédito de que ahora tenía una apariencia más aceptable, se preguntaba si aún podía ser intimidado. _No pienses en eso, lo de ser el abusivo está enterrado... en alguna parte._

‒ ¿Luna, qué es lo importante? ‒preguntó Ginny.

‒Se los diré cuando llegue Theo. ‒ respondió con una voz soñadora.

‒ ¡Oh! ¡No me digas que se casan! ‒gritó emocionada Ginny.

‒Aún no. Pero creo que ya lo estamos posponiendo demasiado. ‒Luna cogió uno de sus largos mechones rubios y lo enredó en su dedo. Empezó a tararear una canción.

‒ ¡Rayos! Pero prométeme que seré dama de honor.

‒Creo que eso ya está planificado desde hace buen tiempo.

‒Ya. Luna no le hagas caso a mi hermana. Sólo quiere llamar la atención de todos.

‒Cállate Ron.

‒Si quieres también puedes ser dama de honor Ron.

Todos se quedaron callados.

‒Luna dama de honor es para mujeres. ‒dijo Hermione.

‒Si es boda no lo haremos por religioso. Civil basta para nosotros. Podemos organizar un concurso de disfraces después y Ron puede ir con un vestido de dama. ‒ sonrió ante su comentario.

‒ ¿Entonces? ¿No seré dama? ‒preguntó Ginny.

‒No, Ginny. Creo que nos conformaremos con ser testigos. ‒Harry le puso una mano en su hombro.

‒ ¡Rayos!

Escucharon que la puerta se abrió de golpe, y de inmediato apareció Theodore entrando a la sala, sorprendido de que ya estuvieron todos allí.

‒Siento llegar tarde...estuve atrapado en el tráfico.

‒No te preocupes Theodore, nosotros acabamos de llegar. ‒le respondió Hermione.

‒Sí lo olvidaba. Oye Draco, lo siento te pasé la voz algo tarde.

‒No, sin problema alguno Theo justo quería hablar contigo después.

‒Theodore, si no mal recuerdo ustedes tenían un gran circulo de amigos. ‒Harry hizo la observación.

‒Bueno, aquí estoy yo en representación de todos‒dijo Draco

Ron ignoró su respuesta y sabiendo que incomodaría a Draco, lanzó la pregunta‒ ¿qué hay de esa chica...la de cabello rubio que siempre paraba contigo en la universidad? ‒miró directamente a Draco.

‒ ¿Te refieres a Pansy?...terminamos hace milenios. ‒Ron empezaba a jugar con fuego. No caería en su juego‒Weasley no hemos venido a hablar de mi vida privada.

‒Pero nos dejas en duda de qué pasó con tus otros amigotes. ‒Ron arremetió.

‒Ron, la ve pasada te comenté que Blaise estaba de viaje en un crucero por el Mediterráneo. ‒Theodore se unió a la conversación, no quería que destrozaran su sala.

‒Ayer subió una imagen a su _Instagram _y estaba en una discoteca de Ibiza‒Draco mostró la foto de Blaise. Todos se acercaron para ver la imagen más de cerca. El joven estaba muy bronceado, más de lo que ya era. Estaba rodeado de chicas.

‒Buena vida ‒dijo Neville, no le guardaba rencor a Theodore Nott ni a Blaise Zabini, jamás se metieron con él.

‒ ¿Entonces, cuál es la noticia importante? ‒ interrumpió Ginny.

Theodore caminó hasta quedar al lado de Luna, quien estaba sentada, de inmediato se paró al ver a su novio caminar hacia ella. Rodeó con un brazo su cintura y colocó su cabeza en su hombro. El joven tomó su mano libre y la acercó a sus labios para depositar un beso.

‒Es un honor para mí anunciarles que seremos padres.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, Ginny fue la primera en reaccionar fue hasta Luna y la abrazó, aunque más parecía un estrangulamiento.

‒ ¡Luna! ¡Felicidades! ‒la abrazó aún más fuerte, la soltó y se dirigió hacia Theodore para abrazarlo pero con menos efusividad. ‒Maldito, la tocaste antes del matrimonio.

‒Ay si, lo dices como si fueras una santa‒una vez más Ron atacó.

‒Ronald, no arruines el momento. ‒ dijo cortante Hermione. Se acercó hacia Luna y los abrazó a ambos.

Cada uno de los invitados abrazó a la pareja deseándoles lo mejor. Hermione se dio cuenta que ya cada uno de sus amigos estaba tomando un camino. Harry y Ginny. Theodore y Luna. Neville estaba comprometido. Ron, aún estaba en duda si darle una oportunidad a su exnovia de la universidad, una muchachita que se le pegaba peor que chicle en el cabello. Y estaba Malfoy, que seguro ya tenía por allí compromiso. Fue como un balde de agua fría al inicio, vio como la imagen de todos reunidos se iba alejando y ella miraba desde lejos, todo era oscuro. Se dio cuenta de que estaba quedándose sola.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Efectos y Consecuencias

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy era la persona que menos esperaba en la puerta de su casa. Odiaba a su psicóloga por dejarle el deber de hacer más amigos y aún más ellos por permitir que esto suceda. ¿Qué hará ahora que todos sus amigos tienen su propia vida? Maldita inseguridad. AU. Sin .

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 4: EFECTOS Y CONSECUENCIAS**

**.**

**.**

Se suponía que todos iban a pasar una noche de celebración por la llegada del bebé Nott-Lovegood, había pasado casi dos semanas desde el anuncio y todos querían celebrarlo d alguna u otra forma. Pero la salida al karaoke no había terminado del todo bien. Hermione empezó a enumerar una a una las "caídas" de sus amigos mientras subía a su carro.

_Primero, Harry y Ginny empezaron una pequeña discusión luego de que accidentalmente su amigo había hecho caer un vaso con hidromiel sobre su larga cabellera. Ginny estaba hecha una furia, su cabello estaba meloso. Discutieron acaloradamente, Ginny cogió su bolso y se retiró de allí más rápido que ladrón que ha sido descubierto, y Harry la siguió. _

_Quedaron Ron, Neville y su prometida, Theodore, Luna y ... Malfoy. Se suponía que Draco Malfoy no debería estar allí presente, canceló su asistencia; pero se apareció allí como bajado del cielo._

_Ron lanzaba miradas asesinas a Malfoy, y el ambiente se tornaba algo más incómodo. Hermione sólo bebía su limonada frozen impaciente a lo que podría pasar en cualquier momento. Finalmente una llamada sacó de su modo asesino a Ron y se fue dando una vaga excusa. _

_Ahora quedaban tres parejas, Neville tenía que trabajar al día siguiente y se retiró con su novia, hacían una linda pareja. Hermione bebió un poco más. Algo raro tenía su bebida, estaba muy extraña, no recordaba que las limonadas tuvieran ése sabor; se percató de que escuchaba a lo lejos las voces de Theodore y Luna diciendo que se iban a otro sitio a celebrar en intimidad; así que ella se paró y decidió acompañarlos hasta el estacionamiento, tenía allí su carro, así que se iría de todas formas._

La celebración perfecta como ella lo tenía pensado, se fue a la quiebra. No fue una salida mala; pero la desmotivó que cada uno de sus amigos se iba yendo, y quedó sola. Se acomodó en el asiento, pero veía borroso el frente. _"Creo que debo ir al oftalmólogo también."_ Le asustó el sólo pensar que usaría lentes una vez más, ser el blanco de burlas, las risas, los insultos... hizo un pare a todos esos recuerdos. _"Hermione estás siendo muy negativa. No, sólo piensa que debe ser por el uso constante de la computadora."_ Fijó su vista al frente, y aparecieron pequeñas esferas de luz. _"Oh, no esto es grave, creo que es ya mucho trabajo...¿por qué la pista se mueve?"_

.

.

.

No podía entender qué es lo que había sucedido para que él, Draco Malfoy, amo y señor de la diversión desenfrenada de toda la vida, dando las mejores fiestas todos los años, teniendo amigos que no se retiraban de la fiesta sino hasta ya entrado el mediodía, noches de choque y fuga con algunas fulanas que le presentaban; había terminado siendo el último en salir de una reunión a la que él calificaba como mediocre, pues todos se fueron y lo dejaron solo. _"¡Qué vergüenza! Si algún conocido me viera salir en estas condiciones...no quiero ni imaginar qué sucedería."_

Según él consideraba, los puntos bajos fueron las discusiones, las miradas asesinas, momentos de intimidad de pareja que fue la cereza de la noche. _"Oh, cómo lo olvidé, Granger cantando Moulin Rouge en un perfecto francés, le doy 10 de 10."_ No pudo negarse a esos pensamientos, por alguna extraña razón; pero no tenía dudas de que le gustó verla cantar, y mover sus caderas sensualmente. Definitivamente algún bicho de la sensualidad de le había picado a la joven ésa noche. O tal vez ningún bicho. Vio como Mini-Weasley le agregaba Vodka a la bebida de Hermione, y no fue una vez, fueron varias. Pensó que era una costumbre normal entre ellas, hasta que llegó al estacionamiento y vio a Hermione caminar despacio y medio tambaleándose. _"¡Oh, mierda! ¡Qué hiciste, tonta pelirroja!"_

Fue caminando hasta el auto de la joven y allí la encontró, sentada con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

‒Granger‒ le tocó la ventana de su auto, y ella giró su cabeza para verlo.

‒Mal...foy... ¿qué sucede? ‒Hermione bajó por completo la ventanilla del carro para responderle.

‒Llevas buen rato allí sentada, pensé que te habías quedado dormida.

‒No... sólo estoy mirando esas pequeñas esferas...mira, ahora se mueven... ‒sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Draco ya sabía lo que le pasaba, no podía dejarla conducir así.

‒ ¿Tomaste demás no Granger?

‒Sólo tomé limonada...no...me gusta...

‒ ¿Qué no te gusta?

‒El... alcohol...Malfoy... ‒hizo una pausa‒ Nunca mencionaste... que ... tuvieras otra cabeza... ‒lo miraba sorprendida.

Esto sí que ha llegado muy, pero muy lejos. Abrió la puerta del carro y jaló del brazo a Hermione, ella puso resistencia y no tuvo otra opción que cargarla. No pesaba mucho; pero el trayecto hasta el lugar donde estaba estacionado su carro era largo. ¿Ahora a dónde la llevaría? A su casa o a la de él. Llegó a su carro, la acomodó en el asiento posterior y dejó las ventanas abiertas, esperaba que no vomitara. Subió al carro y condujo hasta dónde él vivía. Para su felicidad el ascensor que llevaba a su departamento, casa, pent-house, o como quiera llamarle cualquier otra persona que lo viera; era privado, así que no tuvo problemas.

Fue a su cuarto, una gran habitación con vista a la ciudad, todo con decorado minimalista y colores verde, plata y negro. Un ambiente muy sobrio y elegante. La dejó sobre su cama, Hermione se había quedado dormida a mitad del camino y ahora parecía estar en un sueño profundo. Por si las dudas, buscó su "botiquín de primeros auxilios" para esos casos y en un vaso de vidrio colocó varios pedazos de algodón y los empapó en alcohol, cogió uno de los algodones y lo puso debajo de la nariz de Hermione, sólo si acaso se le ocurría vomitar sobre sus sábanas de seda. Esperó un tiempo prudente y se lo retiró.

Draco miraba el rostro de Hermione, estaba tan apacible, sus largas pestañas negras, sus cejas perfectamente delineadas, las pequeñas pecas que tenía en su nariz y sus labios, que estaban pintados en un tono rojo; a los ojos de él era rojo, pero sabía que dentro de la gama de colores tiraba más hacia un rosa. Se quedó allí mirándola, su cabello estaba desordenado, pero no le importaba, le hacía recordar la noche de unos años atrás cuando en un campamento del club, él la encontró llorando a escondidas detrás de unos arbustos.

Se dijo que era momento para que él también descanse, y se fue a dormir a la sala; aquellos recuerdos aún lo atormentaban, aprovechándose de la oscuridad de la oscuridad de la noche la consoló y ambos se besaron, sabía que ella no lo reconocía, puesto que llevaba una capucha, para alivio de su conciencia. Tocar los labios de una joven, que un tiempo sería ella quien salvara de la ruina a su familia. Se echó en el gran mueble de la sala y cerró los ojos, recordando la caricia de sus labios.

.

.

.

Despertó algo confundida, alguien estaba tarareando una canción, hacía mucha bulla, levantó su torso de la cama, sólo para quedarse helada. Ése no era su cuarto. Miró a todos lados, no era un hotel, era la habitación de un chico. La cabeza le daba hincadas algo fuertes, pero nada que no pudiera soportar. Se levantó de la cama y fijó sus ojos en una mesa que había al costado, en ella había diferentes portarretratos y en todos ellos aparecía el dueño de la habitación. Draco Malfoy. Miró hacia la puerta de donde venía toda la bulla y se dispuso a esperarlo, pues le desagradaba que él fuera tan confianzudo de llevarla a dormir a su casa. Era cierto, no recordaba nada después de haberse parado para cantar en el karaoke. La bulla proveniente de la otra habitación cesó. Hermione estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento, la puerta se abrió y de ella no salió Malfoy.

Era un chico alto de piel muy bronceada y cabello negro, con músculos tonificados y con tatuajes en ambos brazos. Llevaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Hermione se ruborizó hasta la última célula y profirió un grito muy fuerte. El chico se giró y la miró sorprendido. De inmediato la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Draco entró con el cabello desarreglado y la camisa abierta dejando ver su abdomen con un bien marcado six pack. De inmediato sus ojos cayeron sobre el intruso.

‒ ¡¿BLAISE?! ¡¿QUE MIERDA HACES AQUI?!

‒ ¡El jacuzzi del cuarto de huéspedes no funciona!‒ fue lo único que dijo.

Un golpe los hizo voltear en dirección a Hermione, pues se había desmayado. Y no sólo eso, sino que un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz.

‒Creo que soy demasiado sexy para ella‒dijo Blaise.

‒Cállate imbécil, ahora vete‒lo fulminó.

Lo que le faltaba, ahora Hermione se había desmayado de la impresión, de la conmoción o de ver los abdominales de ambos jóvenes. Draco esperaba que fueran sus abdominales el motivo.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A: Gracias por leer :) Sé que he demorado con esta actualización; pero aquí está. Agradecería bastante sus opiniones o ideas para esta historia. Gracias también a las personitas que están dejando sus reviews o ponen esta historia en alerta. Sí de todo corazón se los agradezco. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo xD.**


	8. Cuando quieres ser invisible

**Antes que nada. Me gustaría saber si quisieran que continúe con el fic :D gracias por sus comentarios y alertas a todos. De veras :3 hacen de mi día a día más feliz wiiii.**

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy era la persona que menos esperaba. Odiaba a su psicóloga por dejarle el deber de hacer más amigos y aún más ellos por permitir que esto suceda. Maldita inseguridad. AU. Dramione. Sin Magia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 4: Cuando quieres ser invisible**

**.**

**.**

Una vez más, despertó lentamente, ya era casi medio día. Le dolía un poco la cabeza, cuando miró a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que seguía en el mismo lugar de antes. Los recuerdos llegaron de golpe y de inmediato se aferró a las sábanas, buscó con la mirada a algún intruso en la habitación. Nada.

Estaba a salvo, se podría decir. Pero luego recordó el bochornoso incidente, al parecer se había desmayado. No, no lo podía creer. "_¡Qué vergüenza! Y frente a Malfoy y el otro chico desconocido_." Entró en fase de negación, quería que la tierra se la tragara o fundirse en las sábanas. "_Espera, no era un chico desconocido_." Recordó haberlo visto en algunas portadas de revistas para mujeres y que algunas compañeras de trabajo comentaban siempre sobre él. Si bien su memoria no le fallaba también había llevado unos cursos con él en la universidad; pero se retiró ni bien terminó el primer año.

"_A no ser que... ¿BLAISE ZABINI? Oh santos sean los cielos, cómo es posible eso."_ Ahora sentía más vergüenza aún. Lo que le faltaba, un súper modelo y Malfoy, no, era una pesadilla total. Y como cereza en el pastel estaba en el dormitorio de Malfoy. Debía salir de allí sigilosamente, nadie debía darse cuenta.

Hundió su cara en las almohadas, tratando de asimilar su grave situación. Cuando por fin se había decidido, se quitó de encima las sábanas y rápidamente se levantó de la cama, sus zapatos estaban al pie de la cama._ "Perfecto_." Caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación, y trató de oír alguna voz del otro lado, no había nadie al parecer. Con suma cautela abrió la puerta y caminó temerosa por el pasillo.

Oh lo había olvidado. Su cartera. Abrió más los ojos. Su carro seguro seguía en el estacionamiento del club. Se sintió caer en un abismo y sus manos empezaban a sudar."_ ¿Qué hago?"_ Se repitió mil y un veces la misma pregunta.

Llegó a un gran espacio con un desnivel, una elegante sala con un bar estaba frente a ella y sobre uno de los grandes sofás de cuero negro, estaba su cartera. Nunca creyó estar más feliz de ver su cartera que de vez en cuando usaba.

Su primera misión suicida: Huir del departamento de Draco Malfoy.

Caminó hasta la lo que parecía ser la puerta principal, aunque no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, miraba a todas partes aferrada a su cartera, en busca de alguna cámara que estuviera grabando sus movimientos. Llegó a la puerta y lentamente giró la perilla; pero esta se abrió hacia ella y entró Draco Malfoy.

"_Oh por favor quisiera ser invisible ahora mismo"_ Cerró los ojos como si en cualquier instante mágicamente unos polvos mágicos la hiciera invisible. Abrió los ojos y estaba frente a un sorprendido Draco.

‒¿Ya estás mejor?

‒Ah...‒empezó a recordar que tenía voz‒si... ‒se calló, su voz sonaba rara.

‒¿Ibas a algún lado? ‒Draco apoyó su brazo en el marco de la puerta.

Hermione no dudó ni por un segundo de que en esa pose se veía irresistible. Exilió esos pensamientos de su mente.

‒Pensé que era el baño... ‒la única excusa. "_Imbécil."_

.

.

.

‒Dime la hora... ‒dio un gran bostezo.

‒Son las once de la mañana‒Harry abrazó más a Ginny.

‒Es muy tarde.

‒Pero nos hemos ido a dormir hace unas horas.

‒¿Y quién crees que tuvo la culpa?

‒Si, ya sé, ya sé‒le dio un beso‒Pero al menos tu cabello ya no está pegajoso.

‒De eso te doy crédito...y también por la gran noche‒le coqueteó y se aferró más a él.

‒Podemos continuar...si es lo que deseas.

‒Hablando de gran noche...Hermione...

‒Se quedó en el karaoke.

‒Espero que esté bien.

‒¿Por qué lo dices?

‒Quería que disfrutara un poco más la salida, especialmente porque estaba allí Malfoy.

‒¿¡Qué tu qué?!

‒Ay, Harry por favor. Sabes que es un secreto a voces eso.

‒No, yo me niego a creer.

‒Sólo pretendía acercarlos un poco; pero creo que le puse más vodka.

‒Ginny... ‒ya empezaba de nuevo a reprenderla.

‒Sólo un empujoncito‒le guiñó un ojo.

‒Espero que no haya pasado a algo más grave.

Ginny sólo rio ante el último comentario.

.

.

.

‒Aquí leona roja, cambio y fuera‒se escuchó la voz de una chica del otro lado de la línea.

‒No entiendo el caso de hablarnos en código.

‒Es más emocionante así.

‒Me hace sentir extraño.

‒Y dime hurón albino, ¿alguna novedad?

‒Si...todo bien...sólo un pequeño inconveniente.

‒¿Cuál?

‒¿Por qué fui el único que no se enteró que Blaise estaba de vuelta?

‒Porque él quiso que fuera una sorpresa para ti.

‒Sorpresa para mí no. Fue para Hermione.

‒¡No!

‒Omitiré los detalles. Pero ya está bien. Eché a Blaise por unas horas.

‒¡Ay, no!¡Hermione! Pobrecita...estar entre dos chicos sexys...

‒¿Disculpa?

‒Olvídalo, sólo trataba de ser dramática.

‒Ya voy a colgar.

‒¡ESPERA! ¿Han quedado en algo con Hermione?

‒No.

‒Entonces, no te preocupes que yo iré en su rescate‒dijo su frase con mucha energía y colgó.

Se removía los sesos pensando en el momento que decidió acudir a doctora corazón Weasley.

.

.

.

**Gracias por leer espero sus opiniones en los comentarios :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy era la persona que menos esperaba. Odiaba a su psicóloga por dejarle el deber de hacer más amigos y aún más ellos por permitir que esto suceda. Maldita inseguridad. AU. Dramione. Sin Magia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 5: Entre Chicas**

**.**

**.**

Había "escapado" por poco del departamento de Draco Malfoy. Ahora sí no tendría cara para volverlo a ver. Incluso él mismo se ofreció para llevarla al estacionamiento y volver con ella a su casa. No podría sentir más vergüenza en esos momentos.

Volvió a abrazar con más fuerza su almohada, el mundo era tan pequeño que en cualquier momento se lo podría encontrar.

Agradecía desde su interior al infinito y más allá por no volver a ver a aquel chico que la consoló en un campamento de verano. Recordaba el suave roce de sus labios y el cosquilleo en su abdomen; pero ella interrumpió el dulce momento. Lo empujó lejos, cayendo en cuenta de su error y se fue de allí si mirar a atrás.

No recordaba su rostro, pues tenía puesta una capucha. Besando a desconocidos, que la tierra la trague.

‒¡Hermione! ‒una voz conocida la sacó de su mundo.

Se incorporó de su cama como pudo y se arregló la blusa que dejaba al descubierto su hombro. Ginny. Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y encontró a su amiga en el pasillo cargando una bolsa.

‒¿Y eso para qué es? ‒preguntó intrigada.

‒Esto‒levantó la bolsa‒es para nuestra tarde y noche de chicas‒respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

‒¿Q-qué? ‒caminó hasta donde se encontraba su amiga.

‒Luna ya está en camino. He comprado bocaditos‒miró a Hermione‒no te preocupes, he pensado en el embarazo de Luna.

‒No, Ginny. Mañana tengo que trabajar.

‒Eso es lo de menos‒suspiró‒ni que fuéramos a pasar la noche de copa en copa.

‒No es eso a lo que me refería. Cada vez que nos reunimos terminamos muy tarde, además no es fin de semana‒se cruzó de brazos.

‒No importa el día que nos reunamos siempre tendremos una excusa. Toma‒le extendió dos bolsas grandes de papas fritas.

‒Ginny... ‒de inmediato su amiga la calló.

‒Hay cosas muy importantes de las que debemos hablar. Y no es sobre Luna o yo, es sobre ti.

‒¿Yo? ¿Qué he hecho?

‒Hermione...es mucho más simple de lo que crees.

‒¿Acaso debo cambiar de trabajo? O...

Debía escoger las palabras correctas, aunque en verdad lo que quería decir era que ya se había enterado que pasó la noche en el departamento de Draco Malfoy... y que tuvo un encuentro cercano del segundo tipo con el súper modelo internacional Blaise Zabini.

‒¿O? ‒Ginny sonreía triunfante.

‒O...que tu hermano, por fin se ha decidido por Lavender Brown, y ¿por fin me dejará en paz? ‒sugirió.

‒En parte, en parte mi estimada Hermione; pero no. Mi hermano ya es parte del pasado, debemos echarle tierra.

‒En verdad me alegro por él, en cierta forma si hubiésemos llegado a salir, no creo que lo nuestro haya durado lo suficiente.

‒Ronald, es sobreprotector, incluso conmigo. No me dejó en paz por nada del mundo a pesar de estar saliendo con su mejor amigo. Pensé que aceptaría de inmediato nuestra relación, yaa sabes, se conocen desde hace tantos años.

‒Creo que ésa su manera de demostrar su afecto‒sonrió.

‒Sí... ‒Ginny miró al piso recordando los momentos vividos con su hermano. Casi al instante volvió a levantar la cabeza fijando sus grandes ojos en Hermione.

‒Señorita, no crea que puede desviar el tema fácilmente‒la acusó con un dedo.

‒¿Desviar el tema? Ginny...no sé de qué me estás hablando, y hablo en serio‒le mintió.

‒Esperaré a que lleguen los refuerzos, para acorralarte‒sonrió con malicia.

‒Bueno, ya dime lo que me tiene tan intrigada. No es normal que programemos una reunión de último momento.

‒Es sobre el Karaoke.

‒¡Ah! Claro, el Karaoke estuvo muy... ‒buscó la palabra correcta‒ameno. Después de que te fuiste con Harry, salí de allí; de veras que estaba muy cansada. Me hubiera gustado poder llamarte después para preguntarles cómo estaban; pero mi garganta no daba para más. Estaba tan afónica.

‒Sí, claro Herms. Pero debes saber que vine al día siguiente temprano para ver si podías ayudarme con mi cabello‒Ginny empezó a mentirle, quería su amiga se contradiga.

‒¿Temprano? A esa hora salí a correr al parque, ya sabes, tiempo que no hacía ejercicio.

‒Te busqué en el parque, y nada‒levantó la cejas, estaba acorralando a su amiga.

El timbre sonó y Hermione aliviada fue corriendo a abrir la puerta, del otro lado estaba Luna, radiante como siempre.

‒¡Hermione! ‒la abrazó.

‒¡Oh! Luna, ¿a qué se debe tan efusivo saludo?

‒Ya me enteré que pasaste la noche en casa de Draco.

La sonrisa se Hermione se borró, quería irse a una esquina y desaparecer por allí, al parecer entre chicos las noticias volaban mucho más rápido.

‒A eso quería llegar‒Ginny hizo su aparición detrás de Hermione, estaba al acecho‒Y pues ahora Hermione nos contará todo con lujo de detalles.

Ambas chicas arrastraron a Hermione hacia la sala, la ubicaron en el sofá y empezó el bombardeo de preguntas. A veces pensaba que su apacible vida era siempre corrompida por sus amigas. No eran malas chicas, sólo que a veces, quería tiempo para ella misma, para meditar, concentrarse en su trabajo y hacer las cosas bien como siempre. Lo único que no había hecho bien hasta ahora fue besarse con un chico anónimo.

‒¿Vas a responder? ‒Ginny la sacó de su nube.

‒Disculpa, no te presté la debida atención, ¿qué decías?

‒Ocurrió algo entre Draco Malfoy y tú, no lo niegues‒esa ya no era una pregunta, era una aseveración.

‒No pasó nada. Sólo me quedé dormida en el carro y cuando desperté estaba en su cama... ‒sus amigas profirieron un grito de emoción.

‒¿Y qué más? ¡Exagera por favor Hermione! ‒Luna se sumó a Ginny, era raro ver a su amiga así de emocionada.

‒Sólo desperté y él ofreció llevarme a recuperar mi carro, y nada más.

‒¿Eso no más? ‒Ginny estaba confundida.

‒¿Qué hay del sexy modelo? ‒agregó Luna.

‒¿Cuál sexy modelo?

A este punto ellas ya sabían toda la historia, y no había caso seguir evadiendo el tema.

‒Blaise Zabini, ex compañero de universidad‒respondió Ginny‒Hermione, lo sabemos todo. Sólo queremos que nos cuentes desde tu punto de vista.

‒Si ya lo saben, entonces no tiene caso que estén aquí. Yo no hablaré más del asunto, es mi vida privada... ‒Luna la interrumpió.

‒Hermione sabemos que es tu vida privada; pero a veces deberías hablar más sobre ello. Siempre te ocultas en un capullo, sabemos que ha sido muy difícil para ti en estos años...ya sabes con lo de tus padres... y tengo que dejarte en claro que nunca te dejaremos sola. Si piensas cargar una cruz, nosotras te ayudaremos a hacerlo.

Hermione se sentía muy conmovida por las palabras de su amiga. Todos ellos siempre estuvieron allí, cuando más lo necesitaba, nunca le habían fallado. Unas cuantas lágrimas luchaba por escapar de sus ojos; pero ella no les permitió, quería mostrarse segura de lo que les diría, después de todo, esta era una conversación entre chicas y sólo quedaba entre ellas. Tal vez debería empezar por lo que sucedió un par de años atrás.

‒¿Quieren que les cuente algo? ‒ sonrió divertida.

‒¡Oh! ¡Vaya! ¿Nos dirás algún secreto muy escondido por fin? ‒Ginny se sentó cerca a Hermione.

‒Mmm, ni tanto. Sólo es una absurda suposición que ha estado rondando por mi cabeza en estos últimos años.

‒¡Dinos, ya! Me estoy acabando las papas fritas‒urgió Luna.

‒De acuerdo, sólo debo decirlo; y ya está‒suspiró‒ no peguen grito al cielo cuando se los diga, por favor chicas‒juntó ambas manos a manera de súplica.

‒No te podemos asegurar que haremos lo que nos digas, depende de la bomba que hagas estallar.

Aún dudaba, no sabía si era correcto hablar de esto con ellas. Era su más profundo secreto. Por algo debía empezar ¿no es así? Tomó aire y soltó rápidamente sus palabras a la vez que cerraba los ojos. No quería ver las caras de sus amigas.

‒Hace un par de años, creo que me besé con Draco Malfoy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:** Gracias por leer y el apoyo constante :3 agradecería si dejan comentarios ...nee?


End file.
